chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: (Free Join) The Ultimate Prototype
this roleplay is uncanon and interferes with new continuities A story of a young hedgehog designed to be the ultimate lifeform before Shadow the Hedgehog. Will he be used for good or evil? Tune in to find out. Rules #No Godmodding #No recolors for the moment (unless they are good ones.) #Have fun! Characters/Heroes *Spines the Hedgehog *Maria Robotnik *Chrome the Hedgefox *Sylux the Hedgehog *Katie the Dog *Prof. Gerald Robotnik *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Reggie the Bat *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Susan the Bat *Audrey the Bat *Bluray the Fox *Plasma the Hedgefox *Surge the Hedgehog *Siren the Hedgehog *Falco the Eagle *Sunshine the Budgie *Boombomb the Hedgehog *James the Blue Jay *Jeff the Cockatiel *Sena the Hedgehog *Tizoc the Griffon *Starburst the Cat Characters/Neutral *Quills the Hedgehog *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Clyde O'Donnell *Angel Caroso *Kyle Oikonny *Ivy Prower *Sear the Hedgecat *Jack the Hedgecoon *Ariana the Robocaw (Being created by Sunshine) *VICE the Death Characters/Villains *Julius the Black Murderer *Medusa the Succubus *Clara the Fox *Alan the Grizzly Bear *Jake the Cat *Gentun the Ninjafox *Selwyn the Oni *Berserker the Oni *Malum the Ogre King Chapter 1: Release (an object is seen hurtling towards Earth. It seems to be a stasis pod.) Plasma: Hmm.... (the stasis pod crashes into the Earth, causing a massive earthquake) Plasma: *smashes his fists in the ground to hold on, but to no avail* He flies back and luckily hits a tree preventing him from flying off* (GUN is sent in to investigate.) Spines: (is knocked unconsius by the impact) Soldier: Sir, a young hedgehog is in a stasis pod! Someone: Get him outta there! (someone lifts Spines out of the stasis pod.) Spines: (slowly wakes up.) News Guy: This just in: A gray hedgehog who fell out of a stasis pod has revealed himself! Please stay tuned. Jane & Brittney: (watching the news; staring at the image of teh hedgehog) GUN Agent: Is he ok? Gun Agent 2: Not sure? News Guy: Please stay tuned to this exciting story! Brittney: He's pretty cute! Jane: I know, right, sis? News Guy: This just in, the grey hedgehog has just regained consiusness. What's your name, son? Spines: I'm Spines... Spines the Hedgehog. (weakly gives the news guy a thumbs-up.) Jane: Ooh... That hedgehog is cute! Joseph: Hey, girls what's up? Jane: Check this out! Joseph: (looks at the news) (Joseph sees that Spines crash-landed on the planet.) Jane: It's a hedgehog! Chapter 2: Love at First Sight News Guy: You heard it here first, folks! It's Spines the Hedgehog, a new citizen here at Mobius! Jane: And damn, is he hot? Spines: (thumbs-up'ing to the cameras.) News Guy: It's Spines the Hedgehog! We'll have a personal interview with him later in the brodcast. Brittney & Jane: (sigh lovingly) -Surge is seen leaning up against the wall in the back of the room, with Jane and Brittney- Surge: -scoffs silently- Falco: (looking at the TV) Sup Surgery-Doo. What you think of the newbie? Spines: (talking with the news guy about his interest in girls. A description of Brittney and/or Jane pops in there.) Plasma: *watches Spines from afar* I don't like this guy...something isn't right... (Darkblood: Bluray, Spines is a good guy, ok?) Surge: -growing annoyed- News Guy: And there you have it, folks! Brittney & Jane: (blushing) Spines: (gives up last thumbs-up to the camera before dashing off.) Surge: -annoyed- ...Hmph. (the 4 of them hear a Sonic Boom around their block.) Joseph: Huh? Spines: (rushes by and gives them all a peace sign.) Catch ya later! Surge: ....Hmph. (Spines finally stops running at Green Hill Zone.) Spines: Whew! That was a great workout. Wonder if anyone followed me here? (looks behind him) Nope. (starts to run around the loop-de-loops and kill the badniks.) Brittney: Oh, come on Surgy! Give him a break! Spines: (After killing the Badniks, Spines runs back to the neighborhood.) Surge: Meh... Spines: (skids) Didn't take me long to get back here. (Boombomb lurks nearby and realises other stuff is going on) Boom: Well looky over here... Spines: (sees a house nearby.) Brittney: Pweeeeaaaase....? Spines: (sees Britt and nosebleeds) Boom: (follows closely, but discreetely, as the CIA sent him on a mission) Surge: You can go with whoever you want. You said it yourself. -shrugs- Brittney: And so can you...I promise not to get mad. Spines: (walks over.) Boom: *rolls fastly, cracking a branch* (Plasma doesn't know yet.) Spines: (walks over to Brittney) H-h-h-hi, I'm Spines... Brittney: Hey! I'm Brittney, and this is my twin sister Jane. Jane: Hi! You're hot! Boom: ... *creeps round, behins the house* Spines: I-I think you're very pretty, madam... Jeff: *flying around* Boom: *get's in* Spines: (heartbeat faster) H-hi... (as nervous as Reggie right now.) Boom: >.> Falco: (glares at him suspiciously) Where did you come from exactly? Tizoc: *flying, and lands near boom and Falco* Spines: I-i don't remember... all that i do remember is that my name is Spines... And that I crash-landed on Earth... in a stasis pod. Jane: Well for a hedgehog from space... (seductivley rubs him) you're pretty hot... Spines: T-thank you... Jane: ;3 Brittney: Grrr...... Joseph:...... Jane: (winks) Spines: (teleports out of Jane's arms and next to Brittney) Jane: Huh!? Brittney: Mmm.... Jane: (getting a little jealous) Spines: What's up with your sis? Brittney: We like hot boys....and sometimes wanna get the hottest ones before the other. Spines: I see. Joseph:...... Spines: Hmm? Jospeh; Huh? Spines: See ya, guys. I gotta find somewhere to live. (dashes off) (A bat that looks like Brittney follows him) Jane: ZHuh? Who's that? Susan: Hey girls. What's wrong? Jane: (points at the figure following Spines) That's what up. Susan: Au....Audrey....? Jane: Audrey!? You never told us about... Brittney: What? Jane: I'll tell ya later, sis! We gotta find Audrey! (flies off) Brittney: What's going on, mom? Susan: That, dear, is your long lost sister.... Brittney: Another? Spines: (skids) Back at green hill, huh? (quickly builds a house) not bad... (goes inside) Audrey: :3 Spines: (looks around) I've done pretty good for a hedgehog... Audrey: (takes her bra off and throws it down.) Yes you have... Spines: Huh? Audrey: ...for stealing my heart. Spines: Brittney? Audrey: I'm not Brittney, sweetie... I'm her sis, Audrey... now, touch my body.... Spines: Why? Audrey: Cause... I want you to do me... Spines: I can't do that... (teleports back to the city) Susan: Huh? Surge: Hm? Sear: ...Hm? Chapter 3: Ultimate vs. Ultimate (Spines vs. Drake) Spines: (dashing around the city) Katie: ... Spines: (sees a hedgebat floating in the air) Is that... Shadow? It can't be... the professor told me about Shadow and why he was in the stasis pod... that can't be him... Drake: (flies down)..... Spines: Seems I was right... that isn't Shadow... then who is it? Drake: Hmm? (looks behind; mistakes Spines for Shadow and glares) Spines: Who is that... well, no time to figure it out now! (dashes off) Drake: You!! Spines: (turns around) Who are you supposed to be? You look like Project: Shadow... Drake: What are you prattling on about now? Spines: I don't know who you are. You look like you wanna fight. (fighting stance) Drake: I'll make you pay....(chaos energy powering up in his hands) Spines: (chaos energy surges through him) You really wanna fight? Bring it on, then. Drake: (charges at him and punches hard) Spines: Ugh! (bleeds) Not bad... (teleports behind Drake) Over here. (kicks him hard) Drake: Ngh! Lucky shot! (punching and kicking hard) Spines: (also punching and kicking hard) Just who are you? Who do you think I am? Drake: You think I'm dumb, dad?! Like you? Spines: Dad?! Hold on, I'm not your father. Drake: What kind of idiot do you think I am?! Spines: Your dad isn't grey, and your dad clearly doesn't have blue and black shoes. Drake: (punches hard) Spines: (grabs his hand quickly and flips him over) And he couldn't have done that. Drake: (lands perfectly) Spines: (dumbfounded) Not bad... Drake: Chaos...SPEAR!!! Spines: (dodges it) Fine, if that's how ya wanna play it... Chaos... BLITZ! (sends about 7 Chaos Spears at Drake) Drake: (outflies them) (something that appears to be levitated flies at Drake) Drake: What the?! Jeff: *cloudgazing when he notices a fight* Wha--! Chrome: (appears) Ya don't just fight someone in the street! You just gotta fight 'em for a reason, y'know? Drake: (looks up) Shine! Get out of my way! Chrome: Shine? I can tell you right now that I'm not him. I'm his brother, Chrome! (levitates a car and throws it at him.) Spines: Chrome, wait! I actually wanna fight this guy... It's pretty fun! Chrome: You gotta screw loose or something?! Spines: No! (charges a hadoken) METSU.... HADOKEN! (Blows the car up before it hits Drake.) Drake: AAH!! (Car debris flies everywhere) Spines: See ya. (teleports away) Chrome: Man, what a coward! Spines: (reappears in Green Hill Zone) Katie: ... (follows him) Sylux: (hiding in the shadows) Target acquired... Audrey: About time ya came back, babe! Spines: You again? (sighs) Sylux: (jumps out of the bush) Spines the Hedgehog... (electric balls surge in his hands) you are my bounty. Spines: Whoa! Who are you? (Darkblood: Gurahk, are you there?) Sylux: I am Sylux the Hedgehog... A bounty hunter from the future. Audrey: Bounty hunter, my ass. Sylux: SILENCE! (fires an electric ball at Audrey) Audrey: AH! Spines: Audrey! (growls) Now you're asking for it, metal head! Get ready! (fighting stance) Sylux: This'll be fun... (smirks) Chapter 4: Attack of the Bounty Hunter (Spines Vs. Sylux) Sylux: I usually never fight with the hunted unles I have to... heh. Spines: Bring it on, metal-head. (Sylux makes an unexplained solar blast which hurls Spines at a breakneck speed, he breaks the sound barrier and the light barrier, flying out of the atmosphere like a moon exploring peregrine falcon, causing a huge tremor from where he was shot, his flight was caught by NASA, but he was never identified, as he made his barrier-breaking ascent into the galaxy and beyond. See you, space Spines.) roleplay cancelled. ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Darkblood's Roleplays